


Dark and Bright Drabbles.

by Swap_Doodles



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, One Shot, Original Character(s), Short & Sweet, Turtlecest (TMNT), Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swap_Doodles/pseuds/Swap_Doodles
Summary: This is something I've wanted to do for awhile. I want to explore my Oc Akane(from my previous story) as well as my newer Oc Akihiko and the turtles of course, it won't be all oc. It's better than forcing myself to stick to one story like I tried to do before. I will try to work on my previous story but this will be where I get all my random ideas out.I know I put the tag mild sexual content but no children under the age of 15 will be involved in anything.There will be tcest in this story as well as possible non-con and other dark content. But, there will be fluff also.
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello/Raphael (TMNT), Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT), Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT), Mona Lisa & Raphael (TMNT)
Kudos: 2





	Dark and Bright Drabbles.

**Author's Note:**

> Raph's got one sneaky kid, that's for sure. Got a nice fluff story to start the endless angst soon to come lol.

"Damn kid."

A gruff voice echoed slightly through the dimly lit sewers, footsteps following soon after. This was not the first time he had been walking through the sewers looking for his five year old amphibian daughter. Nor was it the third or fourth time actually. 

Akane loved to sneak out and explore her surroundings. She knew she was not allowed above ground and she obeyed that rule but the sewers were all hers to explore! Sneaking out was only made easier by her ability to climb on walls, a trait inherited from her mother. Even before she could walk she was climbing all over the turtles lair and hiding in small places. You can only guess how good she was at Hide N Seek.

One of the girl's favorite sites was slightly through the sewer drains, where she was able to see the moon. The moon was oddly calming to her, perhaps it was the constant being stuck underground that made it that way. Perhaps it was the soft light emitted from the moon that gave her a sense of calmness every time her father and uncles went out on dangerous missions, she wasn't too sure. That was a lot to think about for a five year old, she just knew seeing it made her feel better.

Did she feel bad for making her father have to look for her? Yeah, sometimes. Mostly on the days where Raph is more severely injured, which had become more and more often with each mission they went on. Tonight was one of their better night in recent days but that didn't stop Akane from going to pay the moon a visit.

"Daddy came home safe tonight, I didn't have to give him as many kisses to make his cuts better! But, Uncle Leo said tomorrow they may not get so lucky. I know you'll protect them though Moon! You always do."Akane spoke, her voice quiet and soft that way she didn't alert any possible humans above ground. There was a small moment of silence as she just stared up at the sky, her eyes sparkling slightly in the small ray of light shining down on her from the small opening. 

"Aha, there ya are. Ya know you ain't supposed to be out here."

A familiar voice broke the silence, startling Akane and making her squeak and quickly turn. Upon seeing it was just her father she relaxed and let out a little giggle. "I know, but I had to see the moon!" She said, going to her dad and grabbing his hand. She pulled him to the small opening that way he could also see the welcoming sight. To this, Raph let out a little chuckle and looked at the familiar sight. "It does look nice tonight, don't it? It's not as cloudy as it has been." He said, lifting his toddler with ease. "But, it's late and you got trainin early in the mornin. We can look at the moon more tomorrow aight?" He asked, rubbing Akane's back to get her more sleepy.

Akane yawned a bit and laid her head on his shoulder, only nodding at his suggestion.

"Ya know, I'd appreciate it if ya at least told me where you're goin."Raph said, walking her home knowing damn well this would not end anytime soon.


End file.
